Werewolves of Alagaesia
by xoxorenard
Summary: When Nasuada’s tent finally came into view, an eerie howl descended upon the rebel camp...A group of six hooded figures, flanked by three wolves, advanced into the camp... Post Eldest. EragonOC. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolves of Alagaesia**

**Ch. 1- Allies **

_A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Just a crazy start of a story that inspired my pen name._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inheritance Trilogy, but everyone else (Aloysia, the Alagaesian loups-garous) is MINE!!_

Eragon, Saphira, and Roran walked through the Varden's ranks slowly as they headed past the tents to Nasuada's. All the soldiers bowed their heads in acknowledgement to them as they pasted. Last night's conversation between the "brothers" seemed to strengthen the bond between them because Eragon had not felt this close to Roran since before Roran left with Dempton.

When Nasuada's tent finally came into view, an eerie howl descended upon the rebel camp. Freezing, the soldiers all unsheathed their weapons as one, making the camp sing of iron. Roran followed suit, pulling out his hammer as Eragon prepared himself to use magic and Saphira bared her teeth.

A group of six hooded figures, flanked by three wolves, advanced into the camp. One of the figures broke away from the group, palms out in a gesture of peace.

"We come as allies to aid the Varden. Please allow us to meet with your leader," the figure, clearly male, said with words formed at the back of his throat. _(A/N: The best way to describe it is a French accent.)_

Nasuada, Orin, and Arya emerged from the tent and Eragon, Saphira, and Roran quickened their pace to meet them as the strangers waited for an answer.

"Will you meet with them, Nasuada?" Eragon asked. Even the briefest brush against the strangers' minds showed Eragon that they were wild and far from human.

"Yes, Eragon. Although, I ask all of you -even Roran- to be with me when I do," Nasuada replied, smiling slightly as they all agreed.

Nasuada stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I agree to meet with you. Please follow us to my tent."

The soldiers cleared a path as they all filed after Nasuada to her tent. Only Saphira and the wolves stayed outside.

_What are they, Saphira? Their minds certainly aren_'_t human,_ Eragon asked the azure dragon through mind link.

_Time will tell us, little one._

As soon as the flaps were closed, Nasuada addressed the strangers, "You said you come as allies, yet you hide your faces. Why?"

"Our Leader wished us to stay inconspicuous," the same figure said.

"Who is your leader? Why doesn't he answer us?" Orin asked sharply.

From the midst of the group a figure appeared, smaller than all the others. **"**_He_ doesn't exist_I_am the Leader. Do not speak so hastily, human," the figure said in the same throaty accent while removing its hood. A deeply tanned girl stood there, silver hair shimmering in the dusky glow of the lamp. Tapered ears pointed up through her hair as she trained her glowing green eyes on the dumbstruck king.

"I apologize for him. He rarely deals with anyone other than humans and the occasional dwarf or elf," Arya said, sending Orin an "I dare you to comment" glare.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden; this is Arya, elfin ambassador; Orin, King of the realm of Surda; Eragon Shadeslayer, Dragon Rider; Roran Stronghammer, cousin of Eragon and slayer of the Twins." Each person nodded as their name was called.

Saphira poked her head in and introduced herself, disgraced at not being mentioned.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Aloysia Camille Silverpelt, Alpha to my pack and Queen of all the Alagaesian loups-garous. And these are my elite knights and escorts." As she mentioned the escorts, they all removed their hoods. Each knight had the same tanned skin and pointed ears as their Queen, with the only differences being eye and hair color.

Everyone bowed in respect to the loup-garou Queen. The five male bodyguards bowed their heads and pushed their shaggy hair off their necks and swirled it around their head with their left hand while placing their right hand over their heart as a sign of respect.

"I believe having your loups-garous on our side will benefit us greatly. On behalf of the Varden I welcome you as friends and allies. Your army is welcome in our camp. We are in your debt," Nasuada said, smiling for the first time in months.

"As ambassador for the elves, I accept the werewolves as our allies," came Arya's reply.

"Your race is welcome anytime in Surda," Orin added.

Saphira growled an affirmative as Eragon said, "It would be our pleasure and honor to be friends with your race, Your Majesty."

"No, No, Eragon Shadeslayer. It would be my pleasure to befriend such a noble Dragon and Rider," Aloysia replied.

Aloysia turned to the nearest guard and spoke to him in a language made of words slurred by growls; it sounded as with she was singing in the back of her throat.

Eragon found himself fascinated with the loup-garou language.

_It's almost as pretty as my growl, little one, _Saphira commented, pushing her head farther into the tent to nuzzle her beloved Rider.

_You're full of yourself, _Eragon said, smiling. Saphira always knew how to cheer him up, although it had been harder to since Murtagh revealed the truth.

The loup-garou Queen finished talking to her guard; he took a step back and hunched down. A shudder ran through his body as joints snapped and lengthened while the hair on his arms and legs thickened and spread. His nose and mouth stretched to form a muzzle and his spinal column extended as a tail appeared. Within seconds, Aloysia's guard became a salt-and-pepper-pelted wolf. The newly transformed wolf touched his nose to his Queen's feet and bounded out of the tent, stopping only to bark an order to follow him to the wolves waiting outside with Saphira. The other four escorts transformed and followed the other guard, leaving Aloysia alone with her new allies.

"I have thousands of garous at my command; those were only eight of them."_(A/N: Five guards inside, three wolves outside.)"_Aloysia said to the awed Leaders.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough, Aloysia Silverpelt," Nasuada said.

As Arya, Nasuada, Orin, and Aloysia started talking casually, Eragon whispered to his baffled cousin, "That's why their called werewolves."

Roran rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised; they fit in with your talking lizard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Werewolves of Alagaesia**

**Ch. 2- Edan**

_A/N: I would like to thank __**Saphira**__**Cassie Winchester**__, and __**Sailor Princess Universe **__for reviewing. My computer has been acting strange. (glares at the computer-shaped hole in the wall) Hopefully now it will be better. I want to give a big THANK YOU to __**Given-Inside **__for helping me fix my story. _

_Disclaimer: I only own anyone who isn't in the Inheritance Trilogy. (sticks tongue out at lawyers) _

Eragon's sensitive ears picked up on the sound of drums in the distance as he stood outside Nasuada's tent with Roran. Just as he was about to alert his Lady, Nasuada, Aloysia, and Arya all stepped out. King Orin had left earlier to counsel his generals in the matter of the new allies while Eragon and Roran planned out the storming of Helgrind.

A large mass of soldiers appeared, complete with drummers and flanking garoux. The ranks of the Varden parted to allow the army to pass. Each Loup-garou Soldier was clad in armor that was burnished to shine like the sun. Fine bows and blades of wonderful craftsmanship adorned every soldier. When they saw Aloysia, every werewolf bowed as one.

Nasuada stepped forward. "People of the Varden! Behold our new allies. The great Alagaesian Werewolves!!" The response she received almost deafened Eragon.

"My people," Aloysia yelled over the din, "These are our new brethren!" Howls and deep voices were added to the Varden's.

Saphira added her own bellowing voice to the cries of hope around her.

Eragon and Saphira made their way out of the feasting tent set up in honor of the new alliance. The armies managed to scrounge enough fruits and meat to feed everyone. The smells of food and boisterous laughter followed the Dragon and Rider out.

_Eragon, _Saphira thought, _I think I'm actually full._

Eragon laughed. _I can't believe you ate three whole cows. I feel bad for King Orin; he paid that farmer several pounds of gold for them._

Saphira snorted and set ablaze a pile of logs leftover from the roasting spit. Eragon thanked her for the "cheery" fire.

"Greetings, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales," a voice rumbled, yanking them out of their thoughtful humor.

Eragon recognized the figure as Queen Aloysia's spokesperson from the ally meeting.

"Hello…" Eragon replied, stepping forward to shake the loup-garou knight's hand.

"Lord Edan," he replied, grasping Eragon's hand firmly.

_Hello Edan, _Saphira projected into the werewolf's mind.

The Lord Edan was tall, with the same tanned complexion and pointed ears as all werewolves. His hair was a mess of fiery locks that brushed the lobes of his ears. He went on, saying how delighted he was to meet the infamous Rider and Dragon. He and Eragon talked of their homes and accomplishments around the fire.

Finally, Eragon asked, "What is your city like, Edan?"

Edan's sea-green eyes became unfocused as he spoke. "My city, Acbrion, is the home of the werewolf leader. It's… unique. The only way to get into the city is through a surface gate. You see, Eragon, the whole city is underground, with the exception of the gate. Once in Acbrion, you find yourself surrounded by history. And the market…. Ah, the sounds and the goods. Everything you could possibly need or wants there. And the smells…" He trailed off lost in his memories.

Eragon was about to ask more, when someone called his name. He looked up, only to see Aloysia, Queen of the Werewolves, beckoning to him. He got up and went over, leaving Edan lost in his reverie.

"Rider Eragon, I would like to ask you something…" she said slowly.

"Yes?" he asked quickly.

Aloysia smiled at his eagerness. "Would you like to accompany my guards and me to our Capital for an allied visited?"

_A/N: Okay, I leave it there. It's kind of short, but at least its something. Again thank you to those who reviewed. I might be posting another _Eragon _story I co-wrote with _**Lady of Romance**_ (check out her _Blood Ties _story; we co-wrote that one, too) _

_With all sincerities,_

_Holly _


	3. Chapter 3

**Werewolves of Alagaesia**

**Chapter 3- An Unforeseen Relationship**

_A/N: Here's the third chapter of my story!!! Thank you to all who review. I really appreciate it!!! _

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone in the Inheritance Trilogy. I only own the loup-garoux and anyone else I add._

Eragon stood there, mouth agape. He just received an invitation to visit the werewolf capital, Acbrion. Hadn't he just been thinking about what it would be like to visit the hallowed place of Edan's memories? Wasn't he fascinated by the loup-garou language and strange ways? Now he was being offered admission to the very foundation of the werewolf nation! Yet something was stopping him….

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I must decline," Eragon said, regret flooding his voice. Saphira snorted in surprise, jolting Edan back to the present.

"I thought you wanted to see it, Eragon," Edan said while striding over to the Rider and Queen.

"I do, Edan, my friend. It's just… I have another obligation," Eragon replied.

Aloysia Silverpelt merely cocked her head. "What might that be, Shadeslayer? Surely it must be remarkably important to decline something your heart wants." She cast a sly glance over at Edan who did something Eragon never would have expected… he grasped Aloysia's hand.

All Eragon's thoughts became incoherent. Edan, a noble lord and knight, and Aloysia, Queen of all the Alagaesia werewolves, in… love?

_Close your mouth, little one, our friends are getting worried. _Saphira's voice seemed to remove the veil over Eragon's thoughts as he focused on the couple in front of him.

"You two are… courting?" he asked.

"It's one of the reasons we wanted a member of the Varden, in this case you, to come to Acbrion. You see, when we return, we are to be married," Aloysia explained, smiling as Edan kissed her cheek.

"I would love to come, really. It's just… this obligation to my brother. His fiancée was kidnapped by the Ra'zac. He traveled all the way from Palancar Valley to Surda just so I could help him. Somehow, someone convinced that he's not strong enough to take on the Ra'zac, so he found me to help him. To tell you the truth, I don't think I'm strong enough to take them on either," Eragon said, rushing, trying to get every word out in a single breath.

Saphira nuzzled him for reassurance. _Don't forget, I will be there to help, Eragon._

Everyone was quiet. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the sounds of the feast in the nearby tent.

"We will help you, O mighty Rider. My elite guards and I will join you and your kin on your journey. Together, we will rid the land of the Ra'zac's foulness," Aloysia said, breaking into a fierce grin. "Edan, round up the others. I will tell Nasuada of our quest. Prepare you and your brother, Eragon. We leave at dawn."

Eragon watched Edan run off and Aloysia enter the feasting tent. He turned to his dragon, _I will avenge Garrow's death, Saphira. I will make him proud._

_You already do, little one. Him, and many others. _

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I've been trying to find out how to reveal Aloysia and Edan's love. I think I achieved it without being too fluffy. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. _

_Reviews are welcome. Please tell me what you think. _

_Holly_


	4. Chapter 4

**Werewolves of Alagaesia**

**Chapter 4- The Storming of Helgrind**

_A/N: Hi everyone!! Thank you all for putting up with my odd story so far!! I really appreciate it. And to my reviewers, I send my love because you actually take the time to tell me what you think. You're the reason I post my chapters. So, here's the fourth chapter of my Eragon fanfic!!_

_Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own the Inheritance Trilogy. The entrance to Helgrind is Christopher's idea, not mine. It's in the sneak-peek chapter of the third book previewed in the deluxe addition of Eldest. _

Saphira flew low to the ground, using the hills and valleys for cover. The sun hadn't risen yet, and that was why Eragon thankful that Nasuada persuaded them to leave before dawn. He felt Roran's thick arm tighten around his waist as Saphira dripped down behind a small hill.

_Roran, are you okay? _Eragon asked through mind link instead of yelling over the wind.

Roran's response was a grunt.

Eragon's gaze drifted down to the Alagaesian plain. His keen vision could barely detect the eight werewolves running below in Saphira's shadow. They ran with speed and grace, paws barely touching the ground. A silver-pelted wolf ran in front, creating the deadly point of the arrowhead formation. Aloysia had not been falsely named; her pelt seemed to emit a soft glow, almost as if the moon was trapped in her fur.

_And you thought they couldn't keep up, _Eragon taunted to Saphira.

_I'm just flying slowly for their benefit._

Eragon looked to the left; Leona Lake seemed to be made of glass; its surface reflected the full moon. Try as he might, Eragon could not see the other side of the enormous lake.

Eragon looked to his right; Helgrind was as dark and ominous in the dark as it was in the day. Its jagged spires seemed to be ripping the lightening sky around it.

Roran's arm twitched with anticipation. How long had it been since he last saw Katrina? When was the last time he lovingly caressed her cheek or held her in his arms? A few months maybe? _Too long._ Now he had found his idiotic and reckless cousin and was going to retrieve his fiancée. _Fiancée._

Eragon smiled slightly. Roran's emotions and thoughts were rolling over Eragon in great waves; it was hard _not _to hear what he was thinking. It pained him to think of Roran and Katrina together. The idea of their love revealed to Eragon to hollow inside him.

Saphira had finally persuaded Eragon that he and Arya were not meant to be. Arya, for certain, had made that clear. _Is there no one who I could share his love with? _Yes, Saphira loved him just as he loved her, but he wanted someone more than a guardian figure. He wanted someone else to know him like Saphira knew him. He wanted to know all about that person. He wanted to be loved and comforted; he wanted to love and comfort another.

_Eragon, _Saphira inquired, interrupting his thoughts, _Are you okay?_

_Yes, I'm fine… hopefully. I just wish there was someone out there for me. The someone of my dreams. Hmmm, I wonder if she's as wild as my imagination???_

Saphira hummed, making the saddle between his legs vibrate and Roran cry out in surprise. _She will come when you least expect her to. Besides, no one could by as wild as you're imagination._

Saphira veered to the right and angled towards Helgrind. She landed softly near some boulders at the base of it. Eragon helped Roran unbuckle his legs and slip off the sapphire dragon.

To Aloysia, Eragon said, "We will circle overhead and look for an opening. Once we find one, we will come back down and get everyone up there."

"A wonderful plan, Eragon. But, do you not have a weapon?" Aloysia asked, looking up at the Rider on the dragon.

"Here Shadeslayer, use my sword." Edan said, unbuckling his sword and handing it to Eragon.

"But…" Eragon started, looking at the finely-crafted blade in his hands. It was lightweight and very flexible. Seeing the powerful symbols etched in its surfaced, he knew that it would withstand any blow he dealt or received.

"I was always better with an axe," the fiery-haired werewolf said, patting the head on the war-axe in his belt.

With a nod of thanks, Eragon had Saphira return to the sky. Everyone on the ground backed up, buckling slightly from the gales of wind created by Saphira's wings.

They flew around the base, slowly ascending up around to the spires. Eragon and Saphira both looked for any flaw in the stone that could be a clue to the entrance.

_It should be up high. That way only the Ra'zac's flying mounts can reach it. _Eragon told Saphira as she circled the spires once again.

_Or a dragon. _She replied smugly.

As they circled around for the fifth time, Eragon noticed a small yellow flower sticking out of the rock face.

_A flower can't grow out of sheer rock… Wait! Saphira, the entrance!_

She hovered there, looking at the rock. Sticking her head over tentatively, she sniffed at the rock.

_I can smell a draft. This must be the way in. I'd call you a genius, but I don't want to inflate your ego anymore than it already is._

With that said, Saphira turned sharply and headed for the rock. Eragon screwed his eyes shut for fear of running into the rocky face of Helgrind.

Instead of being met with hard rock, Eragon found himself in a dark cavern. The draft Saphira mentioned tickled his face as he inhaled its stale and putrid scent; it reminded Eragon of rancid meat and worse, blood.

Eragon mentally slapped himself. _Of course Galbatorix would use magic to conceal his prized dragon hunters. _

A cry of pain could be heard from deeper in Helgrind. Eragon could picture a tortured body in front of two merciless, hooded things whispering in hisses. Unheeded, pictures of Brom and Garrow's lifeless bodies played in front of his eyes.

_Helgrind really is a place of death. _Saphira said solemnly.

Saphira flew through the concealed entranced with Aloysia, Edan, and Roran clinging to her back. The other loup-garoux that were brought up previously went to greet their Queen and her soon-to-be consort. Roran slid off shakily as Eragon helped him down.

Roran heard Eragon mutter something under his breath as a small orb of blue light appeared over his gloved right hand. Everyone's faces were bathed in blue, each one hoping that Eragon had a plan.

Taking in their faces, Eragon said, "That corridor will lead us deeper into Helgrind. We will all have to travel in groups, for fear of an attack. We don't know where the Ra'zac are or if they can sense we're here. All I know is that we need to find the dungeons. Katrina will be there, hopefully. Now I think I can follow the tendrils of the prisoners' minds. If I can, we won't be here for that long. If I can't, well, let's hope some of us are lucky."

"What if we meet up with the Ra'zac or their mounts?" one of the werewolf knights asked.

"We bash their heads in, stab their hearts, and decapitate them," Roran growled, gripping his hammer.

"Exactly. Friends, this will be a day we'll all remember," Aloysia said, smiling wolfishly. _(A/N: Pardon the pun)_

Eragon led the way, since he had the light. He was followed by Roran and the loup-garoux while Saphira brought up the rear. They could feel the slope change under their feet as the tunnel lead them down into the heart of Helgrind.

As the group traveled farther down, the rancid smell increased. When they reached a fork in the tunnel, the group found that the cavern on the right seemed to be the source of the stench. Just as they were going to choose the tunnel on the left, they heard a low hiss. Freezing, the Rider, dragon, werewolves, and human turned slowly to find the source of the menacing sound.

There, coming out of the gloom and stench of the right cave, was a Ra'zac and one of the mounts. "We sssmell a dragon, yesss. And itsss excussse of a Rider."

It leapt at Eragon, beak open and screeching horribly. Whipping out Edan's sword with inhuman speed, Eragon caught the creature though the heart. It gurgled, but still managed to claw a deep gash into the elf-like Rider's cheek.

Twisting the sword to the right, Eragon growled, "This is for Garrow!"

The Ra'zac screeched in pain as Eragon jerked the sword back sharply, pulling the gory organ out of its body.

Stumbling back, it's still managed to croak, "Ssstupid, insssufferable, human! I can't sssee why the king would want you alive."

"_This,_" Eragon said, bringing the sword down in an arc towards the dying creature's neck, "is for Brom!"

The head fell from the severed body with a _thud_, while the body swayed before toppling over.

Meanwhile, Saphira, Roran, Aloysia and her guard fought the mount. Saphira distracted the beast by clawing at its eyes, biting at its neck and releasing an occasional blast of fire. Thanks to Saphira's distraction, the werewolves and Roran could stab at its leathery skin and tear at its wings. Every time someone's blade pierced the thick skin, the mount would turn to snap at the loup-garoux and Roran, giving Saphira an opportunity to bite its neck.

Turning from the Ra'zac's corpse, Eragon watched his friends struggle with the nasty mount for a second, thoughts racing. Quickly he raced over, plan in mind.

"Everyone, over here!" he cried as the others raced over to the bleeding Rider. "Who has the strongest arm?"

He watched as everyone glanced at on another before turning to Edan. "I do."

"Okay, here's what we do. Everyone but Edan will stab at the count of three. Once everyone's weapons are embedded, Edan will have a short amount of time to drive his axe in for the death blow. When he hits, everyone pull out."

Eragon was met with nods as they all readied themselves to take down the foul beast.

"One." Eragon counted.

"Two.' Edan answered.

"THREE!" everyone cried as their knives, swords and hammer struck the breast-bone of the mount.

"Now Edan!" Aloysia called over the screams of the beast as everyone jerked their weapons out.

With a growl deep and menacing, Edan hefted his axe and buried into the beast's heart.

_Everyone, BACK!! _Saphira projected aloud as the beast started to fall.

Scrambling back, Eragon, Roran, Aloysia and her guards watched the beast fall to the cold floor as puddles of its blood gushed from the wound.

Eragon took this chance to run down the left tunnel with the others trailing behind. They ran nonstop down deeper for fear of meeting the other Ra'zac and mount. Soon they came to a fork where Eragon could sense other people's minds.

"This is it… I think. The dungeons… have to be… here," Eragon said between gasps of air. "We're looking for a copper-haired girl. We'd probably find her faster if we split up. You guys go right and Roran, Saphira and I will go left."

With nods all around, the group split. Eragon felt this tunnel was hardly being used. They wandered in farther, looking through the iron bars for any signs of life. All they found was bones, dried blood and rat carcasses. Eragon saw a small tunnel veering off with a feeble tendril of someone's mind.

_Saphira, you and Roran keep going. I'll back, _Eragon said.

_Be careful, little one._

Slipping into the tunnel, Eragon found that there was someone down there because of the rattle of chains and a quiet, breathy noise.

Eragon blew off the lock with a few words from the Ancient Language. The dirt floor muffled the lock's fall, but it was still loud enough for the thing inside to hear. He heard a gasp as the breathy noise stopped.

He opened the door enough to squeeze in. Eragon took a sweeping gaze around the room. The cell was like the others, but this one had green fungi covering the rock walls that seemed to produce its own light. His gaze stopped at the cowering figure chained in the corner.

"P-Please… I- I didn't mean t-to scream. I-It was a…a nightmare," the figure wailed, voice high.

A thin girl trembled against the wall, ruddy hair caked with blood and dirt. Her face was pale and gaunt, and tears carved tracks in the dirt on her face. The light from the fungi gave her face an eerie green hue.

Eragon knelt down in front of her slowly, trying not to alarm her. "Katrina?"

She gasped.

"Do you remember me? We grew up together. Your father hated me. You even had to fetch Horst before we came to blows."

She gasped. "E-E-Eragon?"

"Yes. Now I need you to hold still. I'm going to take off the shackles," Eragon replied, gently unlocking the chains with magic.

"You look so different. Is it true what the R-Ra'zac are saying? Are you a-a Rider?"

"Yes. Oh, and Katrina…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see Roran?"

"Oh, yes! P-Please Eragon!" she cried hugging his neck as he picked her up gently.

He trotted out of the cell and down the tunnel, skidding to a stop long enough to turn and catch up with his "brother" and dragon.

"Hey Roran!" Eragon cried.

Roran turned. He almost passed out when he say his beloved Katrina in Eragon's arms.

"Roran!" Katrina yelled as he raced over to them.

Roran scooped her up out of Eragon's arms and held her close. She smelt _horrible,_ but, then again, he probably didn't smell much better. All he cared about was seeing her in his arms and kissing her tear-stained cheeks.

Eragon walked over to Saphira and placed a hand on her broad shoulder.

She hummed loudly. _You did well, Eragon. I'm so proud of you. Oromis and Glaedr would be proud of you. Garrow would be proud. So would Brom. _

Eragon winced as he tried to smile. His cheek hurt terribly and it had refused to stop bleeding. He tried to heal it with magic, but that only made it throb worse.

"Eragon!" came the distant cry. Eragon immediately stiffened at the panic and sorrow blurring into his name.

Something had happened.

Racing past the reunited couple, Eragon ran the length of the tunnel and back to the fork.

"Eragon!" The cry was closer, and Eragon was sure it was Edan's voice.

He didn't even look back to see if Roran, Katrina, and Saphira were following. He turned into the other tunnel, looking for the werewolves. The tunnel became expansive as it opened into a large cavern. Eragon went to enter the cavern, but was stopped by something monstrous that blocked the entrance. Looking closer, Eragon realized it was the dead body of the other mount.

"_Eragon!_" Edan yelled from the other side of the bird-like carcass.

"Here, Edan!" he replied, climbing up the hulking corpse.

He slipped in its putrid blood as he tried to slide down its stomach. Landing on his knees, Eragon looked up.

The discarded body of the other Ra'zac was blooded and had Edan's axe sticking up out of its chest. But that wasn't what caught Eragon's attention. In the middle of the cavern was the werewolves kneeling in a circle around a bloodied figure.

Edan looked up as Eragon approached. As soon as he got close enough, Eragon could see Aloysia laying on the ground, barely conscious.

He ripped off his gloves and knelt by Edan, whose chest was rising sharply with sobs.

Eragon examined the dying Queen. The large hole in her chest seemed to be the source of most of the blood, but other gashes littered her arms and sides as well. Placing his hand over the gaping wound, he drew up the magic that would allow him to heal her.

"No… Eragon," Aloysia whispered, tears of pain streaming down her face. "Do not w-waste your energy on me. It is my… time."

"No! Aloysia, darling, please don't leave us," Edan begged, grasping her trembling hand and started kissing it lightly.

Her breathing became shallower. Fighting to keep her dull, unfocused eyes opened, she turned to Edan. "Edan, I…I love you."

"No Aloysia! No, no please don't go! I love you too much!" Edan cried as Aloysia gave her last shuddering breath.

The cavern was quiet, except for Edan's crying and his denying whispers. Eragon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked around the circle of blurry faces.

Rubbing his face, Eragon found his cheeks wet. He hadn't realized he was crying, but soon let the grief of Aloysia's death wash over him. He hadn't known her long, but seeing the grief of the others, he was sure she would be sorely missed.

Edan took a deep, shuddering breath. Looking around at his fellow knights and Eragon, he stood up. He loosed an eerie howl that resounded around the cavern, letting all his grief, sorrow and pain pour into that one note.

_This will be a day that we'll all remember… _Aloysia's words came back to him. She was right; not one of the werewolves or himself would forget the death of Aloysia Camille Silverpelt, Queen of the Alagaesian Loup-garoux.

_A/N: You all probably think I'm evil now. _

_I promised that chapter 4 would be longer to make up for chapter 3, so here it is. This took so long to write, but I hope you guys liked it. _

_Please review!!!_

_Holly_


	5. Chapter 5

**Werewolves of Alagaesia**

**Chapter 5- Bearer of Bad News **

_A/N: Okay, first off, I am _SO _sorry for killing off Aloysia so soon!! But I assure you it was necessary for the plot. It feels like forever since I last updated. A BIG thanks goes out to my reviewers; there are so few of you! Thank you all for reading this far. This chapter is kind of short. I am having a huge writer's block on the funeral and school is being a pain. Basically, this chapter is just a filler until I have more time to write…and inspiration._

_Chapter five is different. I wrote it in first person of a new character. I'm hoping I didn't do too bad of a job; it's my first (major) time typing in first person._

_Disclaimer: You all know who I do and don't own already… _

_Enough of my ramblings…here's chapter five._

I sat among the intricately beaded pillows as I tried to read in the crowded Library of Acbrion. I had been here all day, but I had yet to finish my book, _Tails of the Paw: The Legends of the Loup-garoux. _Between the courtiers bringing responses as to why or why not a certain lord or lady couldn't make it to the wedding and commoners seeking advice, I hadn't had the peace or patience to read.

_I wonder how those scholars can work with all the constant interruptions… or maybe that's why only Aloysia, Edan, and I know where their offices are._

Suddenly, just as things had quieted down, a teacher came in reciting the history of the Library to a group of slightly-bored pups.

"This, class, is the magnificent Library of Acbrion," she said impatiently, gesturing around her at the rows and rows of bookshelves filled with thousands of tomes while trying to hurry the tour along.

I sank a little lower into the pillows as she continued, hoping I wouldn't be seen.

"…The oldest book in the Library is _Tails of the Paw. _It was written by…" she continued in that same monotone.

I looked at my book. It certainly looked old-- the brass studs were dull and some of the gold-leaf lettering was worn off-- but I knew it wasn't THE oldest book in the Library. I tried, unsuccessfully, not to correct her.

I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and walked over to the class.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear. While the _Tails _are quite old, the _Journal of a Traveler _is much older. It is _the_ very journal Baeda, the infamous nomad who authored the _Tails. _Many of the legends he heard he documented in there," I said.

"Just _who _do you think you are, correcting me and my superior know-" the teacher snarled, unused to being corrected.

My anger overrode my logic for a second as her disdainful words hit me. It was hard not to give into my animal instincts and teach her a lesson.

_Where's my sword when I need it?_

"L-L-Lady Kyla! I-I'm so, so sorry… I didn't mean…I don't know what came over me…"

Her pleads continued as she clamped onto the hem of my chiffon dress. I was faintly aware of what she was saying, but I concentrated more on calming myself down.

_And they said I couldn't control my anger…_

I looked up at the pups. The girls were staring at the woman with fear and confusion while the boys snickered. Other than that, they all didn't know what to do. Of course, neither did I.

I sighed. "Please, just get up. No one was hurt."

The teacher looked up at me, shocked that no punishment came for me. What did she expect? Did she think I was going to hurt her, being the _mighty _warrior that I am?

_I almost did…_

"Besides, you're not setting the best example for the young pups," I added, and the middle-aged werewolf hopped to her feet and shooed her pupils out.

_I'm not suited to reign in Aloysia's absence. I much rather be out on the training field…where a hot-headed werewolf like me feels more at home than a cushioned palace life._

I felt bad for the guard for I had drug off his post to duel with me. He, unlike myself, kept a cool head as my blows rained down harder and harder. Finally, I knock his sword out of his hand for the sixth time; the sword landed behind us and embedded itself in the clay-brick wall.

I was about ready to hand him an axe when he asked, "Please, milady, could we rest? We've been at it for hours."

"_What? _Do you think your enemies are going to let you rest? I cannot let you rest if you want to be fit to defend the city from an impending attack. On your feet, soldier!" I yelled. He must have been new…either that or he had been lucky enough to avoid me.

We went at it again circling each other around the empty field, lunging and parrying with as much grace as the leather practice armor would allow. I could see the guard start getting cocky as I slowly retreated.

_Let him think he's won and then go in for the final blow._

Without warning, I dropped the axe and dropped into a crouch. I swung my leg out and hooked around his ankle. He dropped the axe in surprise as he found himself falling to the ground. I sat down next to his head as he lay there, gasping for air.

"Not bad. Just keep going and you'll build up your endurance."

He looked at me strangely…like he didn't think I was capable of a compliment.

I got up after that and left him laying there dosing.

Making my way back to the palace, I pasted through the market. All the merchants were gone of leaving, but they still left behind the wonderful smell of exotic fruits and new cloth that sent my sensitive wolf nose to paradise.

I made my way through the empty stalls and up to the heart of the underground city. In the Square, the Enchanted Flame that acted as our sun stood burning with rich colors. The Flame brightened and dimmed according to the actual sun's position outside. It was a gift from the elves as a symbol of friendship.

I reached and brushed the inscription on its base: _May the light of our friendship burn like this Flame._

I returned to the Library after I had bathed and dressed for night. I often followed the long and winding hallway from my chambers to the haven of books; I often find that I fall asleep easier in all the pillows.

I found the _Tails _in the same spot I left it earlier, next to the cushions were I had left it to correct the teacher. Settling down, I opened the book to where I had left off: "The Meeting of Wolf and Dragon."

It had always been a favorite of mine, ever since I had been little and Edan and I would listen to the bards tell it in front of the Flame.

_Edan, brother, where are you? Why couldn't you have persuaded Aloysia to let me go too?_

I sat there for a while reading the legend. Just when the story climaxed, the door burst open.

Audrede, one of my favorite scholars, came scurrying in, bowing. Behind him was Jarath, one of the cockiest knights in Aloysia's guard, who towered over the little scholar's white head.

"Lady, Lord Jarath has came with a message," Audrede said, stepping aside so the bulking werewolf could move forward.

Instead of his usual strut, Jarath shuffled. He looked exhausted and bruised, but up close, I could see the bags under his eyes as he knelt in front of me.

His almond eyes met my golden ones. "Kyla," he started, eyes overflowing, "Aloysia's _dead._"

I stood there in shock. Only the gasp of Audrede reminded me he was there.

"Spread the news, Audrede." I told him. With a sniff, he trotted out of the room, to spread the news.

Only when he was gone, did I let the tears fall and fling myself into Jarath's shaking arms. Together, we knelt there, crying, as I once again left the _Tails_ to sit there untouched.

_There's chapter five. I hope I didn't bore anyone. _

_Again, this my first attempt at writing first person…I hope it wasn't too bad. _

_And yes, people, Kyla does have anger problems. _

_Please review!_

_With love,_

_Holly _


	6. Chapter 6

**Werewolves of Alagaesia**

**Chapter 6- Aloysia's Funeral **

_A/N: Greetings all! I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the previous chapters. There really isn't an excuse for it…except for laziness. I promise I'll do better from here on out. _

_Here are some exciting pieces of information: __The Inheritance Trilogy is no longer a trilogy… it's a __**cycle**__. That basically means that there will be __**four **__books instead of three. Also, the release date of the untitled Book Three is __**September 23, 2008. **__They have a release date, but no title… hmmmmm. _

_Disclaimer: Come on people. You should all know by now…_

_--_

It had been two days since the storming of Helgrind. Two days had past since the death of Aloysia, Queen of the Alagaesian loup-garoux.

Roran and Katrina had been flown back to the Varden's camp and Edan had sent Jarath, the largest werewolf, ahead to bear the bad news. The rest of the guard, Eragon and Saphira were left to take the queen's pale and stiff body to Acbrion.

The royal guard bearing the corpse of Aloysia had reached the outskirts of the forest near Lake Leona, at a place Eragon had camped with Brom almost a year ago.

The werewolves had informed Eragon that in the heart of the small forest was the capital city, Acbrion. They were treading above the underground city even as they spoke.

_To think I was so close to another race. _

Saphira alighted near the small group in the shade of the forest, allowing Eragon to slide off her back. She would have to follow above because of the lack of space in the forest. He followed behind the wolves as they carried a make-shift litter across their shoulders baring the covered body.

No birds were singing, no unseen animals snuffling about; even the wind was still. It seemed as if everything was holding its breath so not to disturb the small procession.

The silence was alarming to Eragon. He had traveled all morning on Saphira's back with the wind whistling through his ears. Now he winced at every twig that snapped under paw or foot.

The forest was beautiful even though it was silent; it was the time of the season where the leaves changed from the springy green to the deep reds and oranges of harvest time. Eragon looked around him, trying to remember the last time he actually had time to admire the trees' seasonal colors.

_Usually the trees close Carvahall had such colors. _

The trees parted, allowing them to step into a large, circular clearing. Saphira landed and gracefully folded her wings before standing behind Eragon. Before them was a huge opening that was similar to that of a cave with runes engraved around its mouth.

A petite figure stepped out from the opening's shadows carrying a torch. Her fiery orange hair cascaded down her back and around her fierce golden eyes. She touched the wolf-Edan's head lightly before turning around to guide them down into the city.

Eragon and Saphira followed the wolves and the young woman down spiraling stone steps. Saphira had to pin her wings tightly to her sides to keep from scraping the walls.

The group emerged under the earth into a spacious underground vault. Strange spherical houses were built into the walls of the vault; more buildings were clustered on the ground, leaving space for grassy paths and roads.

Extinguishing the torch, the woman turned around. Her facial features reminded Eragon of Edan, but her face held a much fiercer look.

"I am Lady Kyla, Lord Edan's sister. You are not to mount the dragon during the procession. When we arrive at the palace, a servant will show you to your chamber. There, you will clean up and prepare for the funeral. Am I understood?" She spoke with an air of authority to Eragon. He got the feeling that she wasn't sure if he was bright enough. Immediately, he harbored a strong distaste for Lady Kyla.

* * *

After they walked down the grassy paths in front of the loup-garoux, the group arrived at the palace. It was partially built into the wall and jutted out in delicate clay spires and balconies. A large pedestal with a large flame shining brightly upon it stood majestically before the palace.

Six servants came out to relieve the royal guard of the Queen's body. The guard transformed into their human selves and greeted the Lady. Reassuring, but stiff, hugs were sent around and Edan placed a brotherly kiss upon his sister's brow, which only came up to his chin. As they entered the palace, a servant came to guide Eragon and Saphira to a room big enough to accommodate both of them. They were led through a maze to a large oak door at the end of a far hallway. The room was spacious and had a dais for Saphira, along with a goose down bed for Eragon. He found a washroom and a elaborate black tunic and pants set out for him. The fabric seemed to made out of a fur-like material. The individual strands of material were braided into a rope then woven together. The result was a strong, thick fabric that was made to last.

After washing and changing into the heavy clothing, Eragon sank into the bed, preparing to rest from the journey. He rested peacefully until mournful horns sounded from outside.

_Finally, It's time. _Saphira commented, stretching luxuriously.

Eragon's reply was cut short by a brisk and impatient series of raps on his door. He leapt up and went to open the door. The Lady Kyla garbed in a dark, velvet gown stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"_Finally. _Come, Rider." She strode away quickly, leaving Eragon wrestling the cloak he was trying to don. He and Saphira hurried to catch up with the petite Lady loup-garou.

After following Kyla's terse commands that led him twisting through stone corridors, Eragon finally emerged into a courtyard filled with mourners. The Lady and Eragon stood beside the rest of the werewolf guard, watching as Edan spoke to the crowd in the throaty language of his people while Saphira stood on the other side.

Jareth leaned over to whisper to Kyla. "Ye cut it close, Kylennia, Love. Didn't think you was gunna make it."

Kyla snorted and glared at Eragon, as if blaming him for being late. Eragon wasn't in the mood for a stare-down, so he turned his attention to the scene before him. Edan stood next to a pillar of oil-drenched logs. Aloysia's pallid corpse was arranged neatly at the top in a stunning silver gown, sword clasped in her hands. Edan punctuated his last sentence of his speech by pouring more oil on the pillar and his love.

Eragon felt guilty. _He_ had led Aloysia to her death. Because _he_ wanted to go save Katrina, _she_ had to die for a total stranger. _I'm such a fool._

_Hush, Eragon. This isn't your fault. Do not blame yourself. If you do, I will drag your body to Leona Lake and drown those thoughts out of your head._

Eragon half-smiled. Why did she have to pick now to be sardonic?

Edan turned to Saphira. "Great dragon, would you do us the favor of lighting this, please, to lay Aloysia to rest finally?"

Saphira's chest heaved as she inhaled, preparing to breath fire. The flame came out in brilliant hues of blue and purple, engulfing the pillar and deceased queen in fire. Every loup-garou, large and small, male and female, knelt at the site of the blazing funeral pier, howling.

* * *

There was a huge funeral feast, but Eragon wasn't hungry. Instead, he left Saphira to gorge herself while he went for a walk. He followed the paths, winding around until he found the staircase that led up into the forest. His sensitive fingertips guided him up by using the walls. When he got to the top, he stepped out of the entrance and into the cool night air.

"Never a moment's peace," came an agitated whisper. Eragon looked up and around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Lady Kyla," he acknowledged as she leapt gracefully out of the boughs of the nearest tree.

"What do you want, Rider?" she asked.

"I have a name, ya'know."

"Quite frankly, I really don't care. Nor do I want to know. Now, answer my question: _What do you want?_"

"I came out for air, not to argue with a moody werewolf," he countered. He couldn't help it; for some reason, she brought out the temperamental side of him.

"Moody werewolf, eh? Well, look who's talking. It's Mr. High-and-Mighty himself. Pry your head out of your butt and look around you, you arrogant pig!" Kyla growled, fingernails lengthening into claws and golden eyes glowing.

"Conceited mutt!"

"Sorry excuse for a…"

Kyla was cut short by a huge gale of wind. Both of their heads snapped up to spot a large, dark blot hurdling towards them.

_A/N: LOL. Let the name-calling begin! I had fun typing the last part…_

_Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. Have a very Merry Christmas and an enjoyable New Year!!_

_Please review!!!_

_Holly 3_


End file.
